


Another Life

by green_orca



Category: Free!
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Past Lives, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_orca/pseuds/green_orca
Summary: Based on the events in the manga Strawberry Combat. The concept is a fun one, check it out (Warning it is for Mature Audience).What if Free! never happened as it did, would the characters ever meet, even in another life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have had written for a while, I do plan to continue with By Arrangement and I am working on the next chapter.
> 
> No excuses, but here they are anyway:  
> \- left my old job and got a new one (major change)  
> \- gone back to University to study  
> \- writer's block, or full of ideas but failing to get them on paper!
> 
> Nothing is beta'd and please be nice.
> 
> Is this worth more chapters?
> 
> Enjoy.

The tall, dark haired man slung his bag over his shoulder after grabbing it from baggage claim. It had been many years since he had been to his home country as war and conflict had kept him busy. However, his appetite for chaos and destruction had waned, along with a nagging shoulder injury that kept threatening to become something more serious. Over the years, he had managed to save enough money to return to Japan with a tidy sum. The man had calculated that it was enough to at least allow him a few years of comfortable living while adjusting to a more sedate lifestyle. Which included accommodation, time to find a job and the other expenses that went along with leading the life of a civilian.

On exiting the airport, the warm breeze caressed the teal-eyed man, dressed in only dark combat trousers, army boots and a tight white T-shirt he strolled out into the sunlight. The heat of the season hitting him, as though he was being smothered in a thick, fluffy blanket, after the cool, processed air of the building, shielding his eyes from the punishing light he took in his surroundings.

_“Tokyo has changed while I have been gone.”_ thought the man as he looked up at the tall buildings that enveloped him on all sides. The landscape having become more built up with even larger skyscrapers than he remembered and far more people. Walking with the flow of the foot traffic, he made his way through the busy streets. Due to his stature the man could see over the crowd of people around him, giving him a clear view, and the ability to survey the situation around him. After all, old habits die hard, especially coming from war torn countries where you slept with one eye open and only trusted you own instincts and training.

The tight pack of people put his senses on high alert as he continued to move through the swell of commuters. Continuing his walk towards the apartment block, where he had rented a small unit for the first few months, he constantly surveyed his locality taking in the changes to the environment, the sights, sounds and smells all alien to the ex-mercenary. Slowly, a familiar scent invaded his nostrils, a fragrance that was distinctly out of place in the busy city street, which had an aroma of exhaust fumes, cooking food and sweating bodies. The scent of fresh grass and the ocean surrounded him as he came to a halt at the crossing. As he stood at the junction waiting for the signal to move, the refreshing scent around him grew stronger until it had completely overtaken all his senses, conjuring up memories of a life that was not his own. Quickly glancing round, he could see that no one else seemed to be reacting to the scent that was in the air, he couldn’t be the only person that could smell this wonderful fragrance.

_"Am I having a stroke? A heart attack?"_ thought the dark haired man, recalling his medical training about the tell-tale signs of both affiliations. " _No._ " he decided as he sensed his even pulse rate as he did a quick mental check of his vital signs. _"Weird."_

Before he could get any further with his musings about the situation, the signal to cross brought the ex-mercenary's attention back to the present and he made his way across the road. Upon reaching the opposite pavement a sharp movement to the left caught his eye. A blur came into sight and due to the swiftness of the moving object he was unable to brace himself for the impending impact. A figure of similar stature collided with him, the scent from before engulfing the dark-haired man once more as strong arms were flung around him.

" _Sousuke_." a husky whisper came from the stranger’s mouth as he continued to wrap his arms around the man in front of him. As the two connected the force of the impact sent both men falling, Sousuke instinctively protecting the other from any injury. Hitting the pavement with the added weight pushed all the air out of his body, his face was turned into the crook of the man’s neck and he as he took a deep breath to refill his lungs he got a new hit of the scent that was obviously coming from the man was cradled in his arms. Again, flashes of images that were not of the life he was leading flitted though his mind and the fragrance invaded his senses once more.

" _Makoto_." he murmured, teal eyes widening in surprise at his own utterance of a name that seemed so familiar yet unknown to him at the same time. ” _What?_ ” thought Sousuke as the sweet fragrance enveloped him as he drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on? 
> 
> Who is the mystery man that Sousuke has met and what on earth is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is going to be very sporadic so bear with me. Currently real life is once again choosing to give me a bit of grief.
> 
> I have no idea on the layouts of anything related to apartment blocks, cities etc. or generally anything else, so it is all out of my head.
> 
> No beta so all me, sorry for any errors at this point, but sit back, relax and enjoy.

Upon opening his eyes just a fraction he found the surroundings were unfamiliar and blurred. Groaning the dark-haired man closed his eyes again before composing himself and then opening his eyes for a second time. The foggy vision had lifted but the unfamiliar surrounding remained, realising that he was in an unknown place the teal-eyed man sat up quickly, pain shooting into his head and eyes tearing slightly as he looked around.

The space was light and airy, obviously an apartment complex with an open plan area where he was currently situated. There were large windows giving a view of the skyline running along one side of the space. The room itself was decorated in varying shades of green with several large, leafy plants positioned throughout. The seating was large and comfortable, well the section that Sousuke found himself was, with cushions and throws scattered around. In terms of decoration is seemed very homely, however, it did seem to be missing any personalisation. Glancing around the room Sousuke realised that it was tastefully decorated but told him very little about the person that lived there. Hearing movement behind him, the dark-haired man shot from his position on the seating and into a defensive stance, looking for the nearest exit, before realising that his footwear was missing.

 _“Damn it_ ” thought the ex-solider “ _They are my only pair_.”

 _“Finally awake then_.” came a soft voice from the far side of the apartment. Sousuke looked in the direction of the voice to see a tall, sandy haired man leaning against the counter, holding a steaming cup. Looking into the bright green eyes that reminded him of open fields and fresh grass, the teal-eyes man felt a pang in his heart, clutching at his chest he scanned the figure before him looking for any glimmer of recognition in his memories but found nothing.

 _“Do you still not remember me, Sousuke_?” said the quiet voice, the soulful eyes tearing as he said the words.

 _“I…_.” started Sousuke but cutting himself off and whipping his head to the side as a high pitched whistling set him on high alert. Diving across the open space he pulled the other man to the floor just as the windows exploded shooting glass across the area they had just been. Sousuke found himself cradling the mysterious man for the second time that day as the same intoxicating fragrance surrounded him and he felt his soul cry out for someone he didn't know was missing.

As the sound of breaking glass faded, the ex-solider became aware of a second assault starting, pulling the other man to his feet and grabbing his rucksack that he spotted on the way out of the living area the pair made their escape from the apartment just as the feet of the intruders set down having entered through the shattered window. Glancing at the softly spoken man Sousuke asked “ _Exit?_ ” just as he spotted the fire escape. Throwing it open the dark-haired man poked his head out assessing the situation, just as he heard muted voices from the apartment they had exited.

“ _We have to move quickly, get onto the fire escape, we will have to jump down_.”

 _“What!_ ” exclaimed the sandy-haired man.

“ _No time, whoever it is will be out here in seconds._ ” As Sousuke pushed the still shocked man through the window.

 _"I will go first_.” Stated the dark-haired man sensing the unease of the other man, and then launched himself from the fire escape. Landing easily despite his lack of footwear, he braced himself to catch the sandy-haired man, he looked up to see the intruders closing in.

“ _Jump! Now_! Called the ex-solider frantically, not understanding why his heart clenched in his chest as he watched the scene unfold. The man on the fire escape looked up to see the black-clad intruders only metres away and leapt from the platform. Landing heavily on his ankle he found strong hands supporting him while he caught his breath.

 _“Thanks._ ” Came a breathy gasp as the green-eyed man fell into the arms of his saviour, feeling the strong arms circle round him, he felt his heart begin to race and not from the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins from the high jump. Feeling the other man’s body shift, he cast his gaze over his shoulder to see several guns levelled at them. “Oh!” he let out as the set of arms around him began to man-handle him into a running stance and a voice growled out “ _Move_ ” just as the first gun opened fire.

Running down the alley by the apartment block, the green-eyed man could feel the odd bullet whistle past, thudding heavily into whatever was in the way, a low curse was heard from behind him as they exited the alley and continued at pace down the street. After what seemed like forever, the running slowed as they entered the busier streets and soon they were lost in the crowd. The ex-solider scouring the surroundings for a familiar landmark and any one that may be following.

“ _Stay close to me, we need to find somewhere safe.”_ Said Sousuke, hitching the rucksack higher up his shoulder as he felt warmth flood down his back. Looking around, he recognised the residential area as the one he had rented accommodation in. “ _We are not far from my apartment, five minutes tops._ ” He told the worried looking man, who just nodded in return.

Upon entering the apartment, Sousuke made the other man wait at the entrance while he quickly scouted each room. _“It’s clear, come on in._ ” he called out, hearing the soft steps of the man as he entered the apartment. Returning to the main living area, the ex-solider was able to take in the man before him, who was now looking particularly dishevelled and shocked. “ _Are you alright_?” asked the teal-eyed man, just as he felt a wave of nausea take over him, and suddenly the room started to spin. The last thing he saw was the sandy-haired man rushing towards him with his arms out stretched and the sweet smell invading his nose, as he started to fall towards the floor.

_“Sousuke!”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke finds himself in his flat with Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update, it is now complete. Hope you enjoy it.

Blinking rapidly the dark-haired man found himself face down on the rolled-out futon, lifting his head ever so slightly to take in his surroundings. As he attempted to shift position sharp lancing pain shot down his back and radiated through his body. _“Oh, God!”_ he thought before placing his head back down onto the soft material beneath him.

Teal eyes opened for a second time and surveyed the part of the room that he could see. From his prone position on the floor the dark-haired man recognised the apartment he had rented. Moving slowly, Sousuke raised himself from the futon looking at the bandages wrapped around his torso. _“What?”_ he thought, before remembering the blast and the lacerating of his skin as the windows shattered. _“Who did this?”_ as he pulled as the gauze, raising his head he saw the same sandy-haired man sitting on the small sofa.

_"Finally.”_ The green-eyed man said, looking intently at Sousuke. _“You had me worried when you collapsed like that.”_ The piercing eyes tearing at the sight of the bandages. Pointing at his chest, Sousuke scrutinised the man before him.

“ _You did this?”_

_“Yes, we got through the door and you just crumpled in from of me. Why didn’t you tell me you were hurt? You never tell me!”_ replied the soft voice _“Sousuke, you never tell me anything.”_ As tears ran down his face.

_“I didn’t want to worry…”_ Sousuke caught himself mid-sentence _“What did he mean he didn’t want to worry him? Why had he hidden the injury?”_ A multitude of thoughts passed through his head, all wondering why he had protected this man from the fact that he had been hurt and why his heart seemed to be calling out to him. Looking back up at the man sitting on the sofa, the tears still slowly rolling down his face.

_“Don’t you remember me at all Sousuke?”_ he whispered.

Reacting on instinct, Sousuke pulled himself up and embraced the man, wincing slightly as his wound ached. Cradling the sandy-haired man’s head to his shoulder he was able to feel the softness of the hair on his cheek and once again the familiar scent flooding his senses. Sousuke felt his heart race as he held the man in his arms, and slowly pulled the man’s head up before pressing his lips to the other man’s in the briefest of kisses.

_“Makoto._ ” He whispered as he pulled away. _“Why does my heart cry out for you? Who are you?”_

_“Oh, Sousuke.”_ Gulped Makoto as he looked into the teal eyes for a sign of recognition but finding none. _“You don’t remember anything?”_

_“I..”_ started Sousuke _“No.”_ he finished _“All I know is that my heart aches when I am close to you, why?”_

Tears steadily streamed down the face of the green-eyed man. _“Do you not hear your soul cry out for me? My soul cries out every time we are near, it is shouting right now that we are together.”_

_“I don’t know.”_ Whispered Sousuke, his mind trying to recall any minute detail of the man before him. _“I don’t know you but my soul is rejoicing that you are close and I feel this overwhelming need to protect you. I don’t understand, how can I feel like this when we have only just met?”_

The sandy-haired man sat back, looking at the teal-eyed man intently. _“I see it in your eyes, even if you don’t remember, your body and soul does. It is out first incarnation keeping us together. We have lived many lives, sometimes we find each other, other times we don’t but every time we are reborn our souls seek the other out. We are two halves of one soul, destine to be together.”_

Sousuke stared at the man, unable to respond to the story that was unfolding. _“I was a child of a rich family, we met quite by chance and fell in love. My parents didn’t approve of our relationship and tasked you with becoming a knight to be worth of my hand. I believe they secretly hoped that you would die in battle and that would be the end of it, but you won many battles and returned triumphant.”_ Makoto stopped, swallowing hard, looking away he continued. _“But it was not to be, you died protecting me.”_ The tears that had subsided started again with renewed vigour. _“Every time we find each other, you die protecting me, but this time I refuse to let that happen. It is not the same this time.”_

Taking Sousuke’s face between his palms he slowly pulled his head in to kiss the dark-haired man tenderly, pouring all his feelings into it. As he pulled away Makoto quietly asked _“Can you feel it?” “_

_Yes.”_ Whispered Sousuke as he yanked the other man back into him crushing their lips together. The dark-haired man could feel the emotions overwhelming him as he felt the need to consume the man in his arms. Pulling away, Sousuke held Makoto at arm’s length. _“Why do I lose control around you?_ ” he admitted. But before he could ponder on the question, the teal-eyed man was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as a prickling sensation crept up his back. In his experience this was usually a bad sign. Just as Makoto opened his mouth to respond, a large hand belonging to Sousuke covered it and hushed him in whispered tones.

_“_ _I can hear movement outside.”_ Said the man. _“Not the normal foot traffic.”_ He added. Cocking his eyebrow in a silent question the sandy-haired man stared at him, his mouth still covered. Rolling his eyes, Sousuke replied “ _Trained soldier, how do you think we escaped last time?”_ The surprised expression on the other man’s face showed the realisation that the topic of professions had not come up during their brief meeting.

Just as he pulled Makoto back into him, the door flew open and the same masked assailants that had attempted to attack previously emerged.

" _Persistent."_  thought Sousuke, as he pulled the other man behind the small sofa, quickly glancing round to assess the situation. They had one chance to get out, so long as they could get across the room into the bedroom where they could access the window. Sousuke figured that as the apartment was only first floor, they could get out easily.

" _Stay low and follow me_." Sousuke instructed Makoto. _“We need to get to the bedroom.”_ The sandy haired man nodded in agreement and slowly followed the other man across the room, always keeping a watch as to where the intruders were. With luck on their side they were able to execute the first part of the plan without too much hassle until they were spotted. As the first masked man neared done in them, Sousuke sprang into action, the years as a mercenary serving him well as the heel of this hand struck the man in front of them sending him flying backwards.

Moving to the window, both men escaped without further issue leaving the intruders frantically searching the building and the surrounding area. Watching the search from the vantage point of a busy cafe, Sousuke glanced over to Makoto, the man talking rapidly into his phone. Not understanding what was being said he turned his attention back to watch the men exit the building, have a quick discussion and leave in unmarked vehicles.

“ _Interesting._ ” Thought Sousuke _“Who are they? And why are they following Makoto?”_ Looking back at the man sitting opposite, the dark-haired man took his time evaluating the person before him. The sandy-brown hair and bright green eyes, the soft look that seemed to be ever present on his face. Obviously intelligent due to the rapid discussion in a language he didn’t understand that was taking place and the expensive clothing showed that he made a lot of money, but he looked more like a nursery school teacher not someone who was being hunted. However, Sousuke knew from experience that it was sometimes the unassuming ones that were the most ferocious.

Seeing that Makoto had finished his phone call he turned his attention back to the man.

“ _So_ ” he began.


End file.
